In Many Forms
by Fiallah
Summary: "You see Vincent, I shape shift into people I find attractive. And you are quite handsome, I know you don't think you're still good-looking but I assure you that you are. I've been watching you for so long, for so long in many different forms that fell in comparison to you." "No I can't do this, I already... cheated." Vincent selfcest, rated M for sex


I haven't written smut in a while (gay smut) so I thought fuck it and slaved over a keyboard to bring you... this... reading it'll be edited numerous times like everything else I wrote

* * *

Something was amiss when Vincent saw his door a jar, the first thought was that the person trying to rob him would be disappointed that he wouldn't find anything, but how would he go about that scenario? He didn't have weapons on him and he didn't know anything about hand to hand combat. When Vincent peered into his apartment, he was greeted with a hello that was eerily similar to his own voice, something that made him more anxious than he already was.

"Come on in, I'm not gonna bite."

Vincent felt his lip tremble as he slowly opened his door and stepped into his own apartment, and on his bed is something that made his jaw drop. He saw himself sitting on the edge of the bed with a cigarette between his lips, a man who looked like him and sounded like him with a devilish smirk on his face. His reaction made the imposter chuckle, "Suprised?"

Vincent couldn't respond right away, almost everything about him was identical, right down to the smell of beer in his breath. Despite this Vincent wasn't that drunk, he was certain he wasn't seeing things.

The lack of response caused him to roll his eyes, "Come on, don't got all night ya know." He joked, stubbing the cigarette out on the ash tray that contained a packs worth of cigarette butts.

"Well... Wouldn't anybody? It's not everyday something that looks almost exactly like you shows up in your home..."

"Excuse me-" He cut him off, sounding annoyed. "'Almost?'"

Vincent was aware that he offended him somehow, but at least he could back up his comment. "I don't have a mole right here." Vincent pointed to a spot under his eye were the mole on his eye was. The imposter smiled again, laughing.

"Oh, really? In my opinion it was rude for that to be the first thing for you to say to me, but if it bothers you that much." Whilst he laughed, he brought his hand right to the mark and without even touching it, and it vanished, blending into the surrounding skin. Vincent's heart nearly stopped, whatever this thing was clearly isn't human. He stepped back a bit, wanting to make a run from whatever this thing was.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, looking at him with mischievous eyes, "I took care of it for you, now I'm just as handsome as you."

"Wha?" The comment caught Vincent off guard, his cheeks blooming a light shade of pink. He quickly regained himself, he couldn't let him get to him, especially with something like flattery. "Okay, just what are you exactly?"

"I'm you."

"No, I can't do... That."

Impostor Vince sighed, blowing a bit of hair out of his face, "Fine... how do I put this?" He scratched his chin as he tried to think of terms Vincent could understand without freaking him out, or maybe he was trying to say something that would freak him out. Then again his whole scenario is bringing Vincent on the edge of having a heart attack. "I'm a shapeshifter, how does that sound?"

"A shapeshifter?" Vincent asked, puzzled, but the shapeshifter took it that he didn't know what it was.

"You know? I can turn into whatever and-" He smirked, "_Whoever _I want." He purred, rolling of his tongue in a seductive manner that made Vincent more uncomfortable than he already is.

"Yeah I know what a shapeshifter is, but... how about you give me more examples that just me?"

Shapeshifter chuckled, standing up from the bed, not taking his eyes off Vincent for a second, "A demonstration, huh? I understand, hmm..." He hummed, trying to think of who he could turn into, once he got a good idea of whom to turn into he gave a brief 'Aha!'. "Alright, I have a pretty good idea of who to turn into." He made eye contact with Vincent once more before he turned completely black, his features, clothes, and hair all melded into this dark blob that looked like it would just form a puddle on the floor. It squirmed in place, getting a bit shorter and thinner before it set into a fixed shape. The dark material that covered him then faded off of him, showing a woman with long light brown hair. Vincent's jaw dropped at the Shapeshifter's decision of who to turn into, it was...

"So, how do you like it, Vincent?" The Shapeshifter said, his voice now that of his girlfriend's, and that mischievous grin was incredibly out of place for a girl like Katherine, but other than that everything was identical. When Vincent's reaction only consisted of a dumbfounded stare the faux Katherine chuckled. "No comment? Not even a kiss, I am your girlfriend now, right?"

Vincent snapped from his trance and shook his head, looking at him with disgust. "Not cool man."

Shapeshifter frowned, and twirled a few strands of the hair that draped itself of her shoulder with a pouty face, still looking very uncharacteristic. Vincent took note of this. Just because she looks exactly like her doesn't mean he acts like her. "So, who do you want me to be?"

"How 'bout your actual form?"

Shapeshifter broke out in laughter, a laughter Vincent never heard from the actual Katherine. To him this was quite frightening, watching the imposter laugh at his comment, what was so funny about it? "Um... what did I say?"

"You- you really don't know how shape shifters work, do you?" She said between laughter, running out a breath as she continued to laugh, "Shapeshifters don't have a true form!"

"Well... sorry, I didn't know." Vincent said quietly, it was such a simple fact he felt really stupid for not knowing it. The laughter suddenly stopped, and he heard the Shapeshifter coo.

"Aw, that's okay," Vincent looked up, seeing the faux Katherine arms length from him, a tender smile on her face. Vincent gasped, stepping back, she followed suit, getting closer to where their lips where to close for comfort. "I forgive you." She leaned in and placed a kiss upon Vincent's forehead.

Vincent flipped out, pushing the Shapeshifter hard enough to make her fall to the floor, despite this being an imposter Vincent felt guilt pushing her to the floor, probably because it looked like his girlfriend who would gut him if he did that to her. But this version didn't jump up and attempt to strangle him, it stayed on the floor in shock of the gesture, looking genuinely hurt. Vincent gasped, and quickly sat on his knee's next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, um... I'm sorry." Vincent hugged her close. "Are you okay? It's just that you just kind of-" The Shapeshifter cut Vincent off when she broke from his hold and stood up from the floor, looking away from him. Vincent got up from the floor, trying to get her and say something, but when he did he saw her turn into the dark mass she turns into when she's shifting forms. He watched her become just a bit taller, and when the goo faded he saw himself again. Shapeshifter turned back to Vincent with a dirty look on his face.

"You're a real jerk."

Vincent scowled, "Well so-orry, but I don't just do that." Vincent shuddered in disgust when he remembered the kiss, he could still feel it tingle on his forehead.

"I bet you'd be more grateful if I told you why I did that." Shapeshifter muttered, crossing his arms. "There's a reason why I came into your room looking like you."

"Why's that? There's really nothing special about me." Saying that, there was an eerie silence, Vincent had no clue why he felt so uncomfortable all of a sudden. Suddenly the imposter grinned, chuckling lightly.

"You see Vincent, I shape shift into people I find attractive." It took a moment for Vincent to properly understand what he was getting at, he felt his cheeks burn. "And you are quite handsome, I know you don't think you're still good-looking but I assure you that you are." He reached out, and placed his hand on Vincent's cheek, stroking it whilst he tilted his head, "I've been watching you for so long, for so long in many different forms that fell in comparison to you."

Vincent felt his heart race, it was so crazy that he somehow believed it, Vincent believed he was telling the truth. He changed forms right in front of him, so he'd be crazy if he didn't believe him, but he couldn't let this go any further than this. He already cheated on Katherine, but would this be considered cheating? He had to say something. Anything.

Vincent shook his hand off his head and stepped back, causing the shapeshifter to frown."What is it?" He asked, looking into Vincent's eyes.

"No, I can't do this, I've already... cheated."

Shapeshifter sighed, "I knew you'd bring that up."

Vincent looked at him nervously, his heart sinking into his stomach. "Wait, you... know about my cheating?"

"Like I said, I've been watching you. I won't say when, where and who but I-"

"Please, stop talking." Vincent grumbled, walking towards his bed, he sat and began to rub the sides of his throbbing head. Goddamnit, he knows about this? He told Erika she should've have said it so loud when he told her about it. He sighed, shaking his head, "If you know I wonder who else knows."

"Hmm, I wouldn't worry too much about it." The bed bounced in protest to the added weight when Shapeshifter sat next to him close enough for their hips to touch. "You think about it too much." Vincent felt Shapeshifter wrap an arm around him and made him lean on his shoulder, rubbing his arm in a rather comforting matter. Vincent closed his eyes, but just when he was ready to let this happen he felt something felt on his ear. Vincent yelped, pushing himself once again from his grasp, propelling both of them to separate sides of the bed.

Vincent lifted himself up, watching the look-a-like lift himself so he could look at him, but for some odd reason he was smiling. "You're annoying and cute, I'm not sure if that's good or bad." He got on his knee's and shuffled himself towards Vincent. Why he wasn't trying to get up was beyond him, but the dominating spark in his eyes was so enticing, even if it was coming from someone who looked just like him. "But maybe if you relaxed-"

"B-but."

"Shh..." Shapeshifter leaned forward, placing a finger over Vincent's lips, "Like I said, there's a reason for all of this." Upon saying this, his hand trailed to his chin and forced him to look upwards as he leaned in and connected their lips. Vincent's eyes widen, but before he could really get into it he parted, looking into each others eyes, for Vincent it was just really weird, other than the mole every line in his face was identical. Which begged the question-

"Why me?"

"Huh?"

"Why me? Out of all the people you chose me? Why?"

Shapeshifter looked away for a moment as if to think, "Well, you're interesting, I usually don't pick people based on their lives, if I see someone I usually go for them that night but you..." Shapeshifter stroked Vincent's cheek, "I've watched you for a while... about three days, I don't know why, you're just... different I guess." He chuckled again, "C'mere." Shapeshifter lifted Vincent's head up so their lips can touch, Shapeshifter stayed closed as he slowly deepened their kiss, running a hand through his puffy hair while the other pressed Vincent down to the bed. Slowly, his eyes closed as he gave into the kiss, surprised at how good of a kisser he is, he wrapped his arms around him, pressing him closer. Shapeshifter giggled, licking Vincent's lips, and he opened his mouth, shivering in delight as his tongue slithered into his mouth and brushed their tongues together. Vincent moaned, arching his back as his hand trailed to grip Shapeshifter's backside. He giggled in delight before he parted, looking into Vincent's dazed eyes.

"Like it now?" He asked, Vincent nodded, a stupid grin on his face. "Good." He leaned in again, but instead of kissing him again his head craned down to his neck. Vincent purred in delight as he felt him seal his lips on a sensitive area on his neck.

"Oh, yes, right there." He moaned, forgetting the problems that would arise if he left a mark. His words caused Shapeshifter to bite down, not hard enough to break skin but enough for Vincent to cry out.

"OH, mmm, yes." Vincent closed his eyes, panting as he continued to tease the skin with his tongue and teeth whilst his leg continued brushing against his erection. "Please, more..."

Shapeshifter suckled eagerly on the skin, the noises Vincent made as he sucked and nipped at his neck where music to his ears. He gave it one last hard suck before parting, smiling with delight at the mark he left in a spot that Vincent would have to take extra care of hiding.

"You're very easy to excite, aren't you?" Vincent nodded eagerly, Shapeshifter chuckled mischievously before giving him a quick kiss to the lips, "Hmm, well before we get to that, you're gonna have to work for it."

"Wha?" Vincent watched as he got off of him and tried to get his jacket off as quickly as he could and threw it to the side, he did the same thing with his pants button. Once he got it out of its socket he pulled his pants down just enough for his erection to spring out of his pants. Vincent's blush got darker and his mouth started to water when he saw it throb with little drops of pre dribbling from the tip and leak down his shaft.

"Suck it, if you want me to fuck you you're gonna have to suck it." He demanded, sliding his legs over the bed. "Come on, baby, on your knee's." He pointed towards the floor, or towards his cock. It didn't matter to Vincent like clockwork he got off the bed and knelt between Shapeshifter's legs, his scent so strong it just made him want him even more. Vincent gulped, and closed his eyes as he leaned in, pressing his lips towards the tip.

"Hmm, yes, go ahead, take it in your mouth, hey, look at me." He purred, Vincent did as he was told and looked up at Shapeshifter with that seductive grin on his face and he began to bob his head. His pre slid onto his tongue and Vincent savored every drop. He moaned, each thrust of his head went deeper, his tongue teasing the tight skin of his cock. Shapeshifter's smile faltered, he bit his quivering lip as Vincent's skilled tongue worked him and ran under a sensitive spot under the head, his hand trailed Vincent's cheek, stroking it lovingly before threading his fingers through his hair while he pushed his head down. Vincent continued to bob his head with Shapeshifter forcing his head down with his hand until his chin brushed up against his balls.

"Ooh, OH!" He exclaimed, "Mmm, yeah, keep it there."

Vincent winced, as he kept it there a sharp pain gradually grew in the back of his throat, but despite this he did as he was told.

"Hey, I didn't say stop moving, come on baby, I know you can." Vincent choked, but proceeded to move his head, ensuring every thrust had the tip slamming into the back of his throat, the pain getting stronger with every stroke.

"Oh, mmm, baby I'm gonna cum." Vincent made the last moments worth it, thrusting his head up and down with the head of his cock slamming the sore spot in the back of his throat until he felt a warm salty liquid fill his mouth to the brim. Vincent pulled his mouth off, keeping as much as he could in his mouth and swallowed the lot, panting as he wiped the cum from his chin.

"Oh, no-no." Shapeshifter wagged his finger, "Every last drop." He pointed towards his hand, Vincent looked at the cum on the back of his hand and licked up the rest, looking at Shapeshifter with a lust filled glare as he slowly dragged his tongue across his hand. Shapeshifter scowled, and grabbed Vincent by the chin, forcing him up to his level for a deep kiss, his tongue thrashing about in his mouth before parting, looking at Vincent with a grin. "Hmm, good boy, you deserve a treat, take off your pants."

Vincent whimpered, and stood up to unbuckle his pants whilst Shapeshifter watched with anticipation, his cock already coaxed back to life as he watched him slowly take off his pants,revealing inch by inch of the smooth pale skin of his legs and the beautiful curve off his posterior. Vincent recoiled when he saw how long he was staring at his ass, it was so big, he was aware of this when he felt him buttocks suffocate by pressed to the fabric of his slacks and make him go through the day in discomfort and the nagging fear that he could cause a rip.

"Another thing, I know what you like, you like these type of things."

"What?" Vincent asked, stepping out of his pants while Shapeshifter approached him.

"You like being rewarded after being teased this long." He cupped Vincent's chin, making Vincent's mouth open so he could insert his tongue into his mouth, not caring about the taste of his own cum.

"I... do?" Vincent asked, not noticing his preference, but now that he thought about it.

"I'll exploit that little kink of yours and make you cry for me to fuck you." He then gripped Vincent's ass right between the two cheeks so his middle and index finger could brush against his entrance. "Plus, how could I not go without eating this plump ass of yours?"

"Ohh." Vincent moaned at the feeling of his fingers teasing his anus, "Please... just fuck me, fuck me please."

"Not yet, baby, not yet." He pressed Vincent against the wall, and slid onto his knee's. He spread his cheeks, looking at Vincent's puckered ring of muscles "I'm gonna make you beg for me." He then leaned in, circling his rather long tongue around his entrance.

"Mmm" Vincent moaned, already consumed in pleasure, sending jolts of ecstasy down his spine and up his prick. "Oh yeah, oh fuck yes, keep going." He begged as he felt the moist warmth circle his entrance again and again, followed by little slurping sounds as Shapeshifter lapped his tongue around his entrance. "Hmm, oh please!" Vincent continued to beg, biting his finger hard enough to draw blood.

But then he felt the tongue slide past his entrance, and slither into his cavity. Vincent's eyes shot open and a cry of ecstasy escaped his lips when he felt his tongue penetrate deeper inside of him, wriggling around in a certain way so it could hit his prostate. Vincent's teeth dug deeper into his bloodied finger as he let out muffled moans, blood dripping down his hand and arm. Shapeshifter's tongue continued to hit his prostate while gliding deeper into him, getting Vincent so much closer to climax.

But then he felt the tongue pull back and glide out of him completely, gasping at the sudden emptiness he felt. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Shapeshifter stand up and press himself against him, his hard on press against the vale between his cheeks. "Why'd you stop?" Vincent asked in a quivering voice.

"I'm not gonna let you cum now, we're just getting to the good part." His hand wrapped around Vincent so he could give his cock a teasing stroke before he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it aside. He did the same thing with himself, before he pressed himself against Vincent again, his hands trailing over his torso and against his erected nipples and began to pinch them, hard enough that it was more painful than pleasurable.

"H-hey, not so hard." Vincent whimpered, "I thought you were gonna stop t-teasing me."

"Hmm, nothing better than watching you squirm." He chuckled, biting his ear as he pinched and pulled on Vincent's nipple, elicited pained moans from Vincent. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard after this." He whispered while Vincent's breaths got harder, "You're so hot when you're being teased, so fucking hot when you're begging me to do all these things to you."

"Yes, I want you to fuck me, please just stop teasing me and fuck me already." Vincent whimpered.

"I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to speak up."

Vincent let out a shaky breath, "Please, fuck me, fill me up." He said, a bit louder.

"Louder, come on. Fucking beg you dirty slut."

Vincent couldn't take it anymore, swallowing his pride he took a deep breath. "PLEASE FUCK ME!"

Shapeshifter chuckled, "See, was that so hard?" He pulled back, dragging Vincent along so that they were both on the bed with Vincent sitting on his lap whilst Shapeshifter was lying down on the bed.

Vincent exhaled, his breath shaky, and he lifted his hips so that he was positioned right above Shapeshifter's cock, in a way he was thankful he was facing away from him, it's bad enough he was letting all of this happen because deep down he knew this was wrong, but he couldn't stop it now. Gulping, he lowered his hips slowly until he felt the tip prod his entrance. He gasped, moaning softly when he continued to lower his hips so the widest part could slide into him. His gasps strained, feeling himself stretch as he penetrated him."Oh, g-god." He whimpered, but continued to lower himself until he was fully sheathed inside of him. Vincent's eyes were wide open, and he looked down, seeing his lower abdomen just above his crotch bulge slightly. He ran his hand over the the bulge, and shivered, smiling meekly at how big he was.

He thought it would be a good idea if he pulled out just a bit, but then Shapeshifter then sat up, reaching around so he could hold Vincent's inner thighs in each hand. Vincent yelped, the pressure increasing as his legs were pulled back, he quickly supported himself, placing his hands on the bed as Shapeshifter began to thrust his hips inside of him.

Vincent was at loss, he couldn't even make distinguishable sounds as he felt his cock slam inside of him, from behind he could hear Shapeshifter grunt in effort as he held his legs up and thrusting himself inside of him, each thrust filling him up, sliding past his prostate and past the most sensitive of nerves inside of him. It felt so good, it was painful, as with each thrust it slid past his prostate and make a bulge above his crotch. Vincent wasn't even aware he was moaning and begging for Shapeshifter to fuck him harder than he already was. Tears of bliss dripped from his closed eyes and down his cheeks as white dots danced in his eyes, drool leaking from his mouth.

"Oh, shit, oh fuck." Vincent moaned, "Yeah, it feels so good." He arched his back and began to thrust himself onto him, creating a counteraction that made it more pleasurable for them both, and yet it still wasn't enough.

Vincent stopped, forcing Shapeshifter to do the same, and pulled himself off, before Shapeshifter could even think or wonder what Vincent was trying to do he flipped himself over and thrust himself back onto his cock, crying out as he filled himself up again and began to bounce himself up and down on his cock, seeing stars through his half-open eyes. It was so wrong but it felt so fucking right, so fucking good.

"Ho-ly, shit, you're, so, fuck-ing, big." Shapeshifter grabbed his hips and began to thrust back into him, forming the counteraction from before that brought them closer to the edge, their groans loud enough to wake the whole apartment complex. Vincent's moans got louder and more desperate, Shapeshifter brought a hand to his head and forced him down, their lips slamming together with sloppy kisses and loud smooching noises. A knot formed in his stomach just about ready to burst as he pushed him self up and down on his cock whilst he smooched Shapeshifter, their tongues desperately tangled together in a violent dance. Before he knew Shapeshifter threw his head back and let out a loud roar, and his insides flood with his hot cum, he still continued to thrust, pumping his cum deep inside of him until Vincent came as well, the pressure hard enough that a little sprayed onto his chin.

Vincent stayed were he was, bucking his hips as he rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm with little gasps escaping his lips. When they both recovered from the aftermath of their climax Vincent pulled himself off of Shapeshifter's cock and fell next to him on the bed, feeling his semen leak from him and onto the sheets. He held him close, feeling a strong need to cuddle with something.

"How was it?" Shapeshifter asked. Vincent nodded, nuzzling his head onto the sweaty flesh of his chest.

"Fucking amazing."

Shapeshifter chuckled at his response. "That's good..." he looked next to him and found Vincent with his eyes closed, "You already sleeping?"

Vincent nodded his head, "No, just... tired, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess." Vincent chuckled, he then felt Shapeshifter lift himself up, he opened his eyes and then saw him cover them both with the blanket Vincent kept in the corner of his bed. Vincent hummed in content at the warmth covering him, even better when Shapeshifter lied back down next him and wrapped him arms around him and pressed him against his chest. Vincent sighed, then his mind began to wander a bit to an unpleasant thought about a subject that always ruined moments like this.

"Hey, Shapeshifter?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever revisit people you have..." he couldn't think of what to say. 'Slept with'? 'Shapeshifted as'?

"Hmm, if I really liked them, I guess." He shrugged, "Most beautiful people are pretty shallow, but don't think you'll never see me again." His laughter comforted Vincent in an odd way. His whole reasoning made him feel good about himself. There were all these beautiful people in the world and he thought of him to be one of those who he would actually see again. Vincent made a happy noise and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep, seeing himself in a better light.

* * *

I have problems, I really do


End file.
